oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Devious Minds
Details Smithing (boostable) *50 Runecrafting *50 Fletching *Wanted!, Troll Stronghold, Doric's Quest, Abyss Miniquest |items=*Mithril 2h sword *Bow string *Large runecrafting pouch (You will lose all three items) Recommended: * Falador teleport * Access to Fairy rings and Dramen staff/Lunar staff |recommended = *Lumberyard teleport *Teleport to Edgeville}} The Monk You start this quest by speaking to the monk just outside Paterdomus(this is marked as *Temple* on the map and is the temple you encountered in Priest in Peril Quest), the temple on the Salve. It is east of Varrock and can be reached by walking east from the ruins of the earth altar, east of the Lumberyard teleport, or west from Morytania; the closest fairy ring is . The monk requires a new, stronger weapon for a certain group of warriors, in order to secure more victories. He wants you to make a bow-sword. A Strange Weapon To make this bow-sword, take a mithril 2h sword to Doric's house, just north of Falador, and use it on the whetstone inside to make a slender blade, then attach to it a bowstring to make the bow-sword. It is possible to use temporary boosts (dwarven stout, dwarven stout (m) or spicy stew) to reach the required Smithing level of 65. When you've made the bow-sword, make your way back to the monk. You can use the balloon transport system to fly back to the earth altar by using a set of willow logs, if you have already unlocked the Varrock destination, and ten sets if not. A Gift for Entrana Give the bow-sword to the Monk and he will be grateful for it; although he needs one more favour. A special ceremony is to be held on the island of Entrana, though unfortunately the monk cannot attend it and he wants to give them a special present to mark the occasion. He gives you an orb to deliver to the church in Entrana. But for the surprise to work, you must sneak into the church and not be seen entering the island. He advises using the realm of the Abyss to get to the law altar on Entrana; he also wants you to keep the orb in a vessel from the realm to avoid it from being damaged. To do this, hide the orb in a large pouch - thus creating an illuminated large pouch. Please Note: The only possible way to get to Entrana with the orb is through the Abyss. If you try the balloons, or Port Sarim, you will be cut off when the monks or balloon assistant asks about the 'pouch and its contents'. As usual, no other weapons or armour are allowed on Entrana, so bank them before entering the Abyss. The Abyss is accessible only through a teleport from the Mage of Zamorak, who is located in the Wilderness at the point where the River Lum goes underground, just north of Edgeville. Enter the Abyss to reach the law altar, and through it, Entrana. If your pouch is degraded, you will be denied access into Entrana with the orb in it. Contact the dark mage, either by the NPC Contact spell or directly in the Abyss to get it repaired. Surprise! On Entrana, head to the church at the heart of the island and use your large pouch on the altar. A cutscene ensues, wherein the monks are walking towards the altar to begin the ceremony, one of them holding a mysterious relic, when suddenly an Assassin wielding the bow-sword teleports in, swiftly kills the monks and steals the relic! It turns out that the orb you delivered was in fact a teleportation item using ancient magic, which allowed the assassin to sneak into the holy island, unhindered. After the cutscene, talk to the High Priest, who'll forgive for it not being your fault and tells you to return to the monk at Paterdomus to investigate. On arriving back at the Paterdomus temple, you see the monk you helped is gone, replaced by a dead monk. Searching the body reveals that he has been killed by powerful magic, and is not the same person you spoke to earlier. Go back to Entrana and speak with the High Priest again (You can travel via Port Sarim this time if you wish). Upon hearing about the strange events, he asks you to contact Sir Tiffy Cashien at the Falador park. Locate Sir Tiffy sitting on a bench in Falador Park and tell him about the incident; he too seems puzzled, and promises to investigate with his Temple Knights resources. Reward *1 Quest point *5,000 experience *5,000 experience *6,500 experience Trivia *After delivering the bow-sword, the monk will ask you for one more small favour. Your character may respond thinking that this is familiar, which is probably a reference to the One Small Favour quest even though you get the same dialogue without having the quest done or started. Category:Quests Category:Experienced quests